


Flipside

by starscrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscrash/pseuds/starscrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times they're just what the other one needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> Pulled this from the depths of my Tumblr.

_then:_

Sometimes you wonder where you’d be without her, in your depths. Wasting away in your hivestem, unfed lusus desperate? Drones taking you when you trip the wrong function in countless lines of code?

(No matter how good you are it’s never enough to push aside the doubt. Not with the doomed screaming at you and the creeping sense you could have done something. Even in the height of your mania it’s there, latched up but not gone.)

All you’re getting is a headache.

Trollian chimes at you, her trolltag flashing. You push yourself off the floor and type “hey aa.”

_now:_

You linger outside his window tonight. You tell yourself you just came to check on his progress in person. (It’s going well, the notes take up most of his chalkboard by now.)

Still. You don’t quite remember how it feels to like something, but you think you come as close as you can right now. He’s pushing himself through a mood that would have buried him before and your chest is warming as you watch. The memory of you is enough, now.

You pull out a palm husk and greet him with “d0 y0u see what y0u need t0 d0”.


End file.
